Lady itzabella Deh'lorei
=Syrian Civil War= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia"War in Syria" redirects here. For other wars in Syria, see Syrian War (disambiguation). |} |} |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%;"|Main belligerents |- | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;"|'Syrian government'(NPF)*Armed Forces *NDF *Baʿath Brigades Allied groups *Liwa Fatemiyoun *al-Abbas *SR *ANG *PFLP-GC *JM *Sootoro *PMF *Houthis[1] Iran https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:InfoboxHez.PNG Hezbollah Russia Support:[show] | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"|'Opposition'(SNC)*FSA *Islamic Front *UMCEG *Levant Front *Syrian Turkmen Brigades *Fatah Halab *Mare' OR Support:[show] Other allied groups: *Alwiya al-Furqan ---- al-Qaeda *Al-Nusra Front[10] Jaish al-Fatah Support:[show] Allied militias: *MWAA *JAAD | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"|''' ISIL*Military *Yarmouk Martyrs Brigade[11][12] *Jaysh al-Jihad[13] | style="width:25%;padding-left:0.25em"| Rojava(SDF)*YPG *YPJ *Syrian Arab Coalition **BF **Al-Sanadid Forces *MFS[b] Allied militias: *PKK *Sutoro[b] *MLKP[14] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraqi_Kurdistan Iraqi Kurdistan ---- '''CJTF–OIR: United States U.K. Canada[15] France[16] Australia Turkey Saudi Arabia Qatar Jordan Bahrain UAE Morocco |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;"|*Bashar al-Assad (President of Syria) *Maher al-Assad (Commander of the 4th Armoured Division) *Suheil Al Hassan (Commander of the Qawat Al-Nimr) *Fahd Jassem al-Freij (Minister of Defense) *Dawoud Rajiha [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action †'] (Former Minister of Defense) *Assef Shawkat [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action '†] (Deputy Minister of Defense) *Ali Abdullah Ayyoub (Chief of Staff of the Army) *Issam Hallaq (Chief of Staff of the Air Force) *Ghassan Ismail (General of the Air Force Intelligence Unit) *Mohammad al-Shaar (WIA) (Minister of Interior) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:InfoboxHez.PNG Hassan Nasrallah (Secretary General of Hezbollah) *Qasem Soleimani (Commander of Quds Force) *Ahmed Jibril (Secretary General of PFLP-GC) *Vladimir Putin (President of Russia) | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"|*Abdelkarim al-Ahmed (The SMC's Chief of Staff of the FSA) *Albay Ahmed Berri (The SNC's Chief of Staff of the FSA) *Abdul-Ilah al-Bashir[22] (Former Chief of Staff of the FSA; dismissed) *Salim Idris (Former Chief of Staff of the FSA; dismissed) *Riad al-Asaad (WIA)[23] (Former Chief of Staff of the FSA; dismissed) *Mustafa Al-Sheikh[24] (Former head of the FSA's Military Council; dismissed) *Jamal Maarouf (Military Chief of the SRF) *Ahmed Issa al-Sheikh[25] (Leader of the Islamic Front) *Zahran Alloush [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action †'][26] (Islamic Front Military Chief)[25] *Hassan Aboud [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action '†][27] (Head of the political bureau of the Islamic Front)[25] *Abdul Qader Saleh [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action †'][28] (Former top Commander of Al-Tawhid Brigade) ---- *Abu Mohammad al-Julani (Emir of the al-Nusra Front)[29] *Sami al-Oraydi (Deputy of the al-Nusra Front)[30][31] *Abu Humam al-Shami [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action '†] (Military Chief of al-Nusra Front)[29] *Abu Firas al-Suri (Chief spokesperson of al-Nusra Front)[30] *Abu Maria Al-Qahtani (al-Nusra Emir of the Eastern area)[32] | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"|*Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi[33] (Caliph of ISIL) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islamic_State_of_Iraq_and_the_Levant Abu Ala al-Afri [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action †'] (Deputy Leader of ISIL)[34][35] *Abu Ali al-Anbari (Deputy, Syria) *Abu Suleiman al-Naser (Head of Military Council)[36] *Abu Omar al-Shishani (Field Commander) *Abu Mohammad al-Adnani (Spokesperson) *Abu Ayman al-Iraqi (Former Head of Military Council) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action '†][37] *Samir Abd Muhammad al-Khlifawi ("Haji Bakr") [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killed_in_action †'''][38] (Senior Commander) | style="width:25%;padding-left:0.25em"|*https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rojava Salih Muslim Muhammad (Co-President of the Democratic Union Party) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rojava Asya Abdullah (Co-President of the Democratic Union Party) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rojava Sipan Hemo (Commander of the People's Protection Units)[39] *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraqi_Kurdistan Masoud Barzani (President of Iraqi Kurdistan) ---- *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States_%28Pantone%29.svg Barack Obama (President of the United States) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom David Cameron (Prime Minister of the United Kingdom) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Stephen Harper 2014-15 (Prime Minister of Canada) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France François Hollande (President of France) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Malcolm Turnbull (Prime Minister of Australia) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey Recep Tayyip Erdoğan (President of Turkey) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saudi_Arabia Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud (King of Saudi Arabia) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qatar Tamim bin Hamad Al Thani (Emir of Qatar) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordan Abdullah II bin Al-Hussein (King of Jordan) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bahrain Hamad bin Isa Al Khalifa (King of Bahrain) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Arab_Emirates Mohammed bin Rashid Al Maktoum (Prime Minister of the United Arab Emirates) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morocco Mohammed VI (King of Morocco) |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%;"|Strength |- | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;"| Syrian Armed Forces: 178,000[40] General Security Directorate: 8,000[41] National Defense Force: 80,000[42] Iran: 15,000[43] Russia: 4,000 troops[44] and 1,000 contractors[45] Ba'ath Brigades: 7,000[46][47] al-Abbas brigade: 10,000[48] Hezbollah: 3,000–5,000[49] Syrian Resistance: 2,000[50] | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"| FSA: 40,000–50,000[51] Islamic Front: 40,000–70,000[52] Ajnad al-Sham Union: up to 15,000 AD Front: 13,000[53] Army of Mujahedeen: 5,000[54]–12,000[55] al-Zenki movement: 3,000+ Alwiya al-Furqan: 2,000+ ---- Army of Conquest: *al-Nusra Front: 13,000[56][57] *Ahrar al-Sham: 10-20,000 *Sham Legion:2,000+[58] | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"|31,500[59]–100,000[60] | style="width:25%;padding-left:0.25em"| People's Protection Units (YPG): 65,000[61] Jabhat al-Akrad: 7,000[62] |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;"| '''Syrian Government: 52,077–87,077 soldiers killed[63][64] 35,235–49,235 militiamen killed[63][64] 7,000 soldiers and militiamen and 2,000 supporters captured[65] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:InfoboxHez.PNG Hezbollah: 1,005 killed[66] Other non-Syrian fighters: 3,395 killed[63] (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iran 244 IRGC)[67][68] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Russia: 3–4 troops[69][70] and 3–9 contractors[71][45] killed | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"| 80,762–121,762 fighters killed[c][63][64] 979 protesters killed[72] 26,500 fighters and supporters captured or missing[63] | style="width:25%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;;padding-left:0.25em"|8,143 killed (per SOHR)[73] 15,639+ killed (per SAA and YPG)[74][75][76] | style="width:25%;padding-left:0.25em"| https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rojava Rojava: 1,636–1,805 killed[77] ---- CJTF–OIR: 1 killed[78] |- | colspan="4" style="font-size:90%;border-top:1px solid #aaa;"|'74,426'[63]–88,328[79] (2,996 foreign) civilian deaths documented by opposition 75 other foreign soldiers killed ---- Total killed: 250,124–340,124 (October 2015 SOHR estimate)[63] 250,000 (August 2015 UN estimate)[80] ---- 130,000 captured or missing overall[81] ---- Over 7,600,000 internally displaced (according to UNHCR by July 2015) Over 4,000,000 refugees (according to UNHCR by July 2015)[82][83][84]---- a Some of the rebels that have been armed by the United States have given vehicles and ammunition to the al-Nusra Front.[85] b Also aligned with Syrian opposition forces[86][87][88] c Number includes Kurdish and ISIL fighters, whose deaths are also listed in their separate columns[89][63][64] |} |} The Syrian Civil War (Arabic: الحرب الأهلية السورية‎) is an ongoing multisided armed conflict with international interventions[90] taking place in Syria. The unrest began in the early spring of 2011 within the context of Arab Spring protests, with nationwide protests against President Bashar al-Assad's government, whose forces responded with violent crackdowns.[91] The conflict gradually morphed from mass protests to an armed rebellion after months of military sieges.[92] A United Nations report released in December, 2012, stated that the conflict had "become overtly sectarian in nature",[93][94] between mostly Alawite government forces, militias and other Shia groups[95] fighting primarily against Sunni-dominated rebel groups;[96] however both opposition and government forces denied that.[97][98] Initially, the Syrian government primarily relied on its armed forces, but since 2014 local protection units made up of volunteers known as National Defence Force have come to play a larger role, gradually becoming the primary military force of the Syrian state. From the early stages, the Syrian government received technical, financial, military and political support from Russia, Iran and Iraq. In 2013, Iran-backed Hezbollah entered the war in support of the Syrian Army.[99][100] Due to foreign involvement, the conflict had been called a proxy war between the regional powers.[101][102] In September 2015, Russia, Iraq, Iran and Syria set up a joint operation room (information centre) in Baghdad to coordinate their activity in Syria. On 30 September 2015, Russia started its own air campaign on the side and at the request of the government of Syria. The resultant proxy war between the U.S. and Russia[103][104][105][106] led some commentators to characterise the situation as a "a proto-world war with nearly a dozen countries embroiled in two overlapping conflicts".[107] In July 2013, the Syrian government was said to be in control of approximately 30–40% of the country's territory and 60% of the Syrian population;[108] in August 2015, the territory fully controlled by the Syrian Army was reported to have shrunk to 29,797 km2, roughly 16% of the country.[109] The Syrian government enjoys high levels of support in certain areas under its control; according to a poll organised by British ORB International, up to 73% of the population in government-controlled areas support the government effort.[110] International organizations have accused the Syrian government, ISIL and other opposition forces of severe human rights violations, with multiple massacres occurring.[111][112][113][114][115] The conflict caused a considerable displacement of population. The US, the EU big four, Russia, China and several countries from the Middle East (including Turkey, Egypt, Saudi Arabia and, for the first time, Iran) have started peace talks in Vienna that are aimed at bringing an end to the conflict. Contents *1 Background **1.1 Assad government **1.2 Demographics **1.3 Socio-economics **1.4 Human rights *2 Course of events **2.1 Protests, civil uprising, and defections (January–July 2011) **2.2 Protests and armed insurgency (July–October 2011) **2.3 Escalation (November 2011 – March 2012) **2.4 Ceasefire attempt (April–May 2012) **2.5 Renewed fighting (June–July 2012) **2.6 Battles of Damascus and Aleppo (July–October 2012) **2.7 Clashes with Kurds (September 2012) **2.8 Rebel offensives (November 2012 – April 2013) **2.9 Renewed clashes with Kurds (January–April 2013) **2.10 Government and Hezbollah offensives (April–June 2013) **2.11 Continued fighting (July–October 2013) **2.12 Government and Hezbollah offensives (October–December 2013) **2.13 Fighting between ISIS and other rebel groups (January–March 2014) **2.14 Continued government and Hezbollah offensive (March 2014) **2.15 Continued fighting (March–May 2014) **2.16 Presidential election (June 2014) **2.17 ISIL offensives and U.S. airstrikes (June 2014 – January 2015) **2.18 The Southern Front (October 2014 – February 2015) **2.19 Northern Al-Nusra Front and Islamist takeover (October 2014 – March 2015) **2.20 Army of Conquest advances in Idlib (April 2015 – June 2015) **2.21 Resurgent ISIL advance (May 2015 – September 2015) **2.22 Russian intervention and government offensive (30 September 2015 – mid-November 2015) **2.23 Foreign escalation (since mid-November 2015) *3 Advanced weaponry and tactics **3.1 Chemical weapons **3.2 Cluster bombs **3.3 Thermobaric weapons *4 Belligerents **4.1 Axis of Resistance ***4.1.1 Syrian Armed Forces ***4.1.2 National Defense Force ***4.1.3 Shabiha ***4.1.4 Christian militias ***4.1.5 Hezbollah ***4.1.6 Iran ***4.1.7 Russia **4.2 Syrian Opposition ***4.2.1 Syrian National Coalition ****4.2.1.1 Free Syrian Army ***4.2.2 Syrian National Council ****4.2.2.1 Islamic Front **4.3 Salafist factions ***4.3.1 Al-Nusra Front **4.4 Syrian Kurds **4.5 Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) **4.6 Western coalition *5 Reporting, censoring and propaganda *6 International reaction *7 Humanitarian help *8 Foreign involvement *9 Impact **9.1 Deaths **9.2 Illness **9.3 Refugees **9.4 Human rights violations **9.5 Threats against Syrian sects and minorities **9.6 Crime wave **9.7 Cultural heritage *10 Spillover *11 Peace initiatives *12 See also *13 References *14 Further reading *15 External links Background Main article: Modern history of Syria